


Shadows of the World

by statesofuncertainty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Smut, The fake relationship with janine never happened in this verse, Virgin Sherlock, set after John's marriage with Mary ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statesofuncertainty/pseuds/statesofuncertainty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John put down the teapot which was very thankfully clean of any mysterious stains and watched fondly as his flatmate threw the paper onto the floor behind him, before picking up another one. Two years ago their positions had been reversed as he had asked Sherlock to be his best man, and now perhaps it was time to ask him to be more then that. Now or never, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the World

And moving through a mirror clear  
That hangs before her all the year,  
Shadows of the world appear.  
There she sees the highway near  
Winding down to Camelot:  
-Tennyson

Sherlock was seated at the table flipping through various newspaper articles when John finally decided that it was a risk worth taking. Sherlock's back was to the living room and the light from the window danced across his face softening his features.

“The Pub? Really John? Its a bit early for alcohol don't you think?”

John gave a small snort in reply and set about to putting away some of the dry dishes and making sure that there was nothing that was not tea in the teapot. 

“What are you looking for?” He asked as Sherlock slowly scanned the pages in front of him.

“I had been expecting for one of my client's brother in law to be communicating to his missing wife through the lonely hearts ads today, but it seems not.” the detective answered.

“Is that why you ruined Mrs. Hudson's plants?” 

“No that was for the case I solved for Lestrade.”

“You should go get her some new ones.”

“Hmm, best not. She would think I have gone soft.” Sherlock replied disinterestedly

John put down the teapot which was very thankfully clean of any mysterious stains and watched fondly as his flatmate threw the paper onto the floor behind him, before picking up another one. Two years ago their positions had been reversed as he had asked Sherlock to be his best man, and now perhaps it was time to ask him to be more then that. Now or never, right?

Calming his breathing and willing his hands to remain steady, he stood directly beside Sherlock and just as the other man looked up at him from the newspaper, John raised his hand to his jawline and gently traced it as he slowly turned Sherlock's head upwards.

“John...?” was the almost whispered question as the grey eyes promptly focused on the blue ones. John watched as the serene face became increasingly confused before sudden understanding flooded the detectives face as John leaned down to kiss him.

Sherlock's lips were dry but soft and John gently pressed against them, lifting his hand from Sherlock's jaw to his hair and placing his other hand on the bathrobe clad shoulder. Sherlock seemed to be too shell shocked to respond as John gently swiped his tongue across Sherlock's who with a muffled gasp opened his lips and allowed the intrusion. John sucked on Sherlock's bottom lip before continuing to explore his mouth, licking and nipping the almost perfectly still Sherlock. They broke apart with a gasp and Sherlock immediately rose from his chair clearly shaken with the look of a surprised 5 year old he took a sudden step backwards but slipped on the paper he had thrown down earlier and he fell backwards in an impressively graceful manner onto the kitchen floor.

“Sherlock!” John instantly fell to his knees beside the wide eyed man who was just staring at him from the kitchen floor, he seemed to be making the same 'Does not compute' expression, only without the rapid blinking.

“Sherlock? Sherlock you have to blink......also taking a breath wouldn't hurt.” John murmured as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Sherlock made a movement with his mouth which resembled a spasm rather then an attempt at forming words. 

“Look, you do have very pretty eyes, but they are going to dry out and shrivel up if you don't blink.” John smiled as Sherlock coughed and blinked several times.

“John....John I......” Sherlock stuttered as John moved even closer invading his personal space. The  
rapidly blinking eyes, flushed face and the completely disheveled appearance of the detective were enough to make John want to pin him down and have at him. Instead John pulled Sherlock's head onto his chest slowly weaving his fingers through the silky curls as the detective breathed shakily before mastering himself.

“John?” 

“How long since you last did that?” John murmured into the disarray of curls. 

“Never” 

John stiffened. “You have never done that before? Kissing I mean?”

“Never. Like I said 'not my area.'”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I thought you would have.......I mean how could anyone...”

“How could anyone make it to their mid thirties without any romantic entanglements?” Sherlock finished Johns sentence with a blank expression, slowly pulling out of John's embrace. “Its difficult to overcome peoples instant rejection of me due to my personality, John.”

“But-”

“No one loves a freak” 

John stared horrified, before putting both of his hands on Sherlock's retreating shoulders.

“You, Sherlock Holmes are many things. But take the word of the man who has known you for many years, and believe me when I say you are not a freak. Anyone who says otherwise doesn't know you.”

If there were tears in Sherlock's eyes, John didn't mention it but rather closed the distance between them. This time Sherlock responded, tentatively copying John's movements, and letting him hold him tighter as Sherlock followed John's lead, tongues dancing and fingers intertwining. 

 

John didn't pull back this time but rather held Sherlock's head as he kissed across the jaw line he had been tracing earlier slowly reaching Sherlock's ear and noting the unrestrained moans from the man beneath him. When had he straddled Sherlock's lap? How long had they been snogging? And more importantly how much longer should this go on for? 

That thought had barely crossed his mind when his fingers pressed down on the back of Sherlock's neck and Sherlock panted as his back arched and something hard was pushed against John's thigh. Okay then. Good time to stop. Very good time to stop. Slowly John loosened his hold on Sherlock and with a final kiss to his left temple John lifted himself off Sherlock's legs and extended his hand down to the beautifully flushed detective. 

“Come on.”

“Get back down here.” glared Sherlock, who seemed to be deciding whether to be embarrassed or angry that John had stopped.

“No, I think its best we stop, especially if this is all new to you.”

It seemed Sherlock had decided to hell with embarrassment and had decided on indignation.

“Just because something is new to me doesn't mean you have to mollycoddle me” Sherlock sneered.

“No, but I don't want to-”

“You don't want to take it too fast because you are afraid my lack of experience will somehow backfire and I will be completely put off.” Sherlock interrupted, standing back up, once again towering over John.

“Well....yes-but also.”

“I trust you.” Sherlock stated before leaning down and kissing John.  
.......  
.......  
.......

This had been a terrible idea reflected John as they both entered Sherlock's room stumbling over each others feet in a desperate attempt to reach the bed, John had been with a man twice before, so it wasn't all new territory; but this was Sherlock. Beautiful, arrogant, genius, incredibly naive Sherlock. With a thump Sherlock landed on his back and John followed him down, pushing the detective into the mattress and kissing the dark haired man's already swollen lips. 

“This is going way too fast.” John muttered into the skin behind Sherlock's ear.

“Oh please. It's not as if-” Sherlock broke off with a gasp as John ground their hips together. “As if you have never 'gone this fast' before with other people.” He finished breathlessly.

John paused, gathering the neurons that had not disappeared. “Those times were different.” He said, mind a bit clearer as he sat back, Sherlock raised himself onto his elbows, face flushed and hair in complete disarray. “How so?” the detective inquired in a tone a few octaves lower then usual.

“Those were one night stands, Sherlock. All parties involved knew that there were no strings attached.”

“You do not want this to be like that?” Sherlock asked, eyes focused, waving his hand vaguely.

“God no! Sherlock! I don't want this to be a one time thing!” John cried in absolute denial.

“Good.” Was all Sherlock said before pulling John back down.  
.......  
.......  
.......  
Earlier that day  
.......  
.......  
.......  
“Long week?” Asked the bartender as she placed John's drink in front of him.

“Long life.” John replied 

“Not many people order that at 2pm on a weekday.” smiled the woman indicating John's drink.

John smiled at her “I know, but I live with an idiot so what can I do.”

“Partner troubles?”

“Kind of,” John rubbed his temples “Its difficult living with someone who never spent time in normal society, and tries to navigate situations by using information about 'social conventions' that they learned by watching the rest of us, as if mingling with normal people is like a visit to the zoo.” 

“Like living life in an Ivory tower?” 

“Sort of. More like barricading yourself in a tower and locking away normal emotions while occasionally looking out a window to laugh at the morons who look like tiny smudges because they are so far away.” 

“Learning from watching shadows?” smiled the Bartender. Whose name according to her badge was Jenny.

“How do you mean?”

“And moving through a mirror clear  
That hangs before her all the year,  
Shadows of the world appear.... ” Jenny offered

“Do you memorize poetry for fun?” John asked amused as he finished his drink.

“I majored in English, but times are tough and jobs are few and far between.” 

“I think I have heard that poem before. Its the one where she thinks if she leave her tower a curse will kill her?”

“Essentially yes.” Jenny replied clearly forcing herself not to begin a long monologue on the messages and different interpretations of that poem.

“Trying to understand people when all you have to go on is 'shadows'...I am not drunk enough to delve into the horror that is poetry.”

“Would you like another?” She asked as she took his glass.

“No just some water please.” John leaned back with a snort of laughter “Now that I think about it, he probably thought stupidity was contagious so that would be the 'curse' in his opinion.”

“The only people who come into a pub to drink when they by all means should be at work, are either alcoholics, students, or people who have serious problems. Which one are you? She asked teasingly as she gave him the glass of water.

“Well, I have a psychotic flatmate who is a genius but has the social capabilities of a toddler, and he just 'borrowed' our landlady's house plants to see to what extent you can damage the leaf tissue by dumping varying amounts of questionably attained acids on them.” 

“Not very healthy. But I don't see the problem.” Jenny said quirking an eyebrow

“Firstly, the flat smelled terrible so I left. And secondly I am the one who will have to replace the bloody things.” 

“Maybe you should just tell him.” Jenny said

“.....What?”

“Just tell him. If he really does have only the emotional development of a toddler then even spelling it out for him won't be enough.” Jenny smiled “Just say it in a way he won't be able to misunderstand.”

“What makes you think-”

“Oh please, look in a mirror the next time you talk about him. Its the same look my sister gave her husband as they exchanged vows. 'Disgustingly in love' was the way I describe the look.” She interrupted, her brown eyes laughing.

“I never said-”

“Yes you did.” Smirked Jenny.

“When?”

“Just now.”

“I didn't say anything” John insisted

“No, but just now you are worrying that you gave yourself away.”

John gave up. “Maybe.” was all he could say

“Now that's the spirit.” Jenny grinned “Go home and settle this.”

“What should I say?”

“Try something that can't be misunderstand.” answered Jenny “I work usually weekday nights, if it all works out bring him around sometime, he sounds interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this an 'E' rated fic but I'm saving that for the fic I am currently working on and might post soon. Although this is set after 'his last vow' Sherlock in this story never 'dated' Janine mainly because I am a sucker for 100% virgin Sherlock (haha like he's olive oil or something) and even though those two never had full on sex, they clearly had moved past first base.  
> John's marriage to Mary had ended by this point, because as much as I love Johnlock I will not have John cheating on his wife. So she died or something. I don't know.
> 
> Poem mentioned is 'The Lady of Shalott' By Alfred Lord Tennyson.
> 
> No beta, sorry for any canadianism's or grammatical errors.


End file.
